Happy Accidents
by Vampiress
Summary: Harry and Draco are tricked into a wager: to make the whole school believe they're dating. But just how far will they have to go convince everyone? HarryDraco slash.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Happy Accidents  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: All comments are appreciated. The more the merrier.  
  
Author's Note: This story will be three chapters long, and is already completed. I'll have the other two up shortly.  
  
Moonlight shone through the parted blinds, as I stared out the window counting stars in an attempt to fall asleep. It was late in the evening and the room was silent other than the gentle breath of the person lying beside me. It was hard to believe how much had changed between the two of us in such a short time. Had you told me then that this would happen, I would have laughed. It was too farfetched, too illogical, too contradictory...too perfect, as I now realized. Thinking back, I really didn't know how I didn't see it all along. I didn't know when the feelings truly began, but I knew exactly what had brought them to the surface: the bet.  
  
It was all Hermione's doing really. Okay, perhaps it was mine. After all, it was me who had let it slip to Ron that she had been harboring a crush on him for the past year. I thought I was helping, really. Better to get those feelings in the open and see if Ron felt the same than to just keep admiring him from afar. And then there was the fact that keeping the secret was slowly eating away at me. But whatever my reasoning was, Hermione was not pleased. Livid, would be a better word. I still felt a chill when I recalled her boring a whole through me with her narrowed eyes, swearing that she'd make me pay for it. I'd known then that I was in big trouble, I just didn't know exactly when the trouble would arrive.  
  
But it came a few days later in Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid had been late that day, urgent business with Professor Dumbledore as we later found out, so we were left to amuse ourselves for a while. All was well until Draco came over, irritating as ever, taunting me about saving the day...again.  
  
"Well, look. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Come to save us all have you? Oh, whatever would we do without you?"  
  
I mostly just ignored him, but Draco has never been easily detered. He just went on, calling me a do-gooder and a suckup, saying that I was nothing special and he could easily have done the same thing I had done, had he wanted to. Of course, I laughed at him, which only infuriated him more. And then he challenged me. Name a task, and he'd do it better than me.   
  
Hermione beamed.  
  
"I know of a task for you two. Though...I suppose it may be too difficult for you to handle."  
  
Too difficult for me? Not a chance I thought. And like fools, Draco and I readily agreed to the challenge.  
  
"Alright then. Here are the terms. I give you a challenge that you both must complete. If you fail, you must admit that the other is your superior. If you back out, I'll tell Dumbledore that you're the one that tried to set fire to the Whomping Willow."  
  
Neither one of us had been the one who had done it, and Hermione knew it. That was the trick of the deal. It was either go through with the wager, or risk expulsion for something we didn't do. So, we again agreed to the terms. And then Hermione dropped the bomb.  
  
"You have to convince the whole school that you're a couple."  
  
"What?!" Our jaws dropped in horror, and protests came spewing out immediately. "It'll ruin our reputation!" "Are you mad?" "You expect me to snuggle with him?"  
  
But we were stuck. As of that point, we were the newest pair of lovebirds at Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Happy Accidents  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: All comments are appreciated. The more the merrier.  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, I smiled as I thought back on that day. It'd been only weeks ago, yet it seemed like it was lightyears behind me. So much had happened, so many things had changed. I felt like an entirely different person now, like I was finally truly happy in this world. As I listened to the soft snoring beside him, I knew why that was. But back then; it had all seemed so strange and uncomfortable.  
  
I could still remember the disbelieving stares in the hallway that day as Draco and I walked to class, begrudginly holding hands. Each of us stared at the floor in complete and utter humiliation and defeat.   
  
"I can't believe Hermione did this to me."  
  
"I can't believe how gross and sweaty your hand is."  
  
And so it went through the next couple classes. Both of us completely uncomforatable about having to be near one another, and disgusted at having to act lovey-dovey with another guy. As we walked to our houses after Potions class, we could hear the snickers all around us, the taunts, the hushed whispers. Everyone knew something was up. No one could believe that we were really a couple. And really, who could blame them? We sure as hell wouldn't have believed it ourselves.  
  
As yet another snide remark was shot our way, Draco gave my hand a gentle squeeze, or had that been a flinch? It had to have been just a twitch, really. But it had sent little tremors of disgust down in my stomach. At least, I thought it was disgust. What else could it have been? I was holding hands with my worst enemy, after all.  
  
Somewhere along the way, we ran into Hermione.  
  
"Doesn't look like you too are doing so well, does it?" We were failing miserably, and we all knew it. And we really didn't need her to remind us of the terms, but of course, she did anyway, a smug smirk on her face the whole time. As she skipped off, Draco and I sighed. We were so screwed.  
  
We headed off into a wooded area out of sight to discuss how we could better the plan. Of course, we both just wanted to back out now with the tattered remains of our dignity, but we knew there was no way Hermione was going to let us get away with that. We had to finish this thing through, or we'd be on the next train out of Hogwarts.  
  
"Obviously, hand-holding just isn't cutting it," he said. I looked at him a bit worridly, fearing what the next words out of his mouth might be. "And just what else do you want us to do?"   
  
I really, really didn't want to know.  
  
-------  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It means a lot. And I apologize for the delay in posting this. It's just that this is my first chapter fic, and I was a little scared that the later part of the story would be a disappointment for you guys. I really hope you still like it.  
  
Also, I should mention that the chapter count on this story is off. There are only two chapters to this story up so far, even though says there are three. I guess there was just a glich in their system somewhere. Just wanted to clear that up. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Happy Accidents  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: All comments are appreciated. The more the merrier.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, Potter." He was fuming at this point. "I don't want to do anything with you. I just want this whole mess over and done with. And the only way we can get out of this is by winning already. So....we need to...to...well, we'll probably have to..." Draco wasn't going to get that sentence out anytime soon.  
  
"What? You don't mean....kissing...do you? Because frankly, I'd rather be expelled."  
  
But we both knew we couldn't afford to get expelled. Draco's father would kill him, and I'd be stuck back at home again. And living with the Dursley's full time again started to make kissing Draco not seem like such a big deal.  
  
"Fine. Let's just get this over and done with."  
  
In order to make it look realistic when we did it in front of everyone, we were going to have to give it a test run in private. We couldn't be pulling back in disgust after an awkward peck if we wanted to convince people and end our torment. And so...there we were. A few inches apart and looking like we were both going to lose our lunch.  
  
Then he came closer - little by little until his lips were on mine. And less than a second later, they were gone.  
  
"Well, that was gross."  
  
I whole-heartedly agreed with him. But a peck wouldn't cut it and we knew it. And so he leaned in again. We stayed like that a while, lips on lips, not moving. Both of us were too terrified to do anything else. After what seemed like an eternity, one of us - for the life of me I couldn't you who - started the kiss. That's when it all happened.  
  
That feeling came back in my stomach again. Disgust, it was...right? Of course it was. A manly scent whirled around me and I knew it had to be Draco's cologne. Had he always smelled this nice? I felt something soft between my fingertips, only to realize that my fingers were now entangled in his hair, pulling him closer. And Draco's had somehow reached the back of my shirt and were tugging at the ends of it. I tried to hold on to my reason, to keep telling myself that this was Draco Malfoy of all people I was kissing.  
  
But then he growled, a soft groaning in the back of his throat. And I was lost.  
  
Everything after that point became a blur. Hands grabbing at anything they could find. Tongues dueling at a feverish pace. That feeling was even stronger now; only this time I knew it wasn't disgust. And what it was scared the hell out of me.  
  
Finally, Draco pulled away and we both gasped for air. I prepared myself for him to deny anything had just happened in those moments, that it was all me. But when I finally got the courage to look into his eyes, I saw they were filled with terror. He looked just as scared as I was at that moment. We stood like that a minute, and then he turned and ran. Typical.  
  
And there I was standing alone in the forest trying to sort out my thoughts and to ignore the lingering taste of Draco in my mouth.  
  
It had been awkward, that first kiss, I thought as I rolled over onto my side. Neither one of us had wanted to admit what had really transpired that day, mostly because we were too terrified to admit it to ourselves. But feelings could only be ignored for so long, and after a lot of awkward mumbling the following day, we let it all out. It had been strange for both of us, but with the whole school already being suspicious of our relationship, it made it a bit of an easier transitition.  
  
I could remember telling Hermione the news. The bet was off, because the challenge had become reality. Chuckling at the memory of her completely bewildered face, I couldn't really blame her for being so shocked. Sighing, I rolled over towards the man at my side, tucking a stray lock of blond hair behind his ear before encircling my arm around his waist.  
  
No one could have predicted this. It was just one of those happy accidents.  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews on this story. Your comments were all so encouraging, and I really appreciate the feedback. This has by far been my most succesful story, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Hope you like this last chapter!  
  
And another note: For some reason this last chapter disappeared, so I had to reupload it. And again, there are only three chapters to this story, even though the site says there are four. Enjoy! 


End file.
